The Last Creation
by Ztarlight
Summary: What happened to Zero at his activation through his point of view.
1. Prologue

(Megaman, Zero, and all related characters are copyrights of Capcom. I do not own them.)  
  
  
  
The Last Creation---Prologue  
  
  
September 18th, 20XX...  
  
A day that will be remembered for decades.  
  
Today, justice will be served...  
  
...but only after the blood of the innocent splashes upon the Earth.  
  
A Hero will fall,  
  
and Evil will prevail.  
  
Nevertheless, Good and Evil will continue to fight...  
  
...but not just anywhere.  
  
They will fight in the body who determines the fate of the World.  
  
The body...the spirit of the One named...  
  
Zero Omega.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Awakening

  
  
The Last Creation  
  
Chapter One---Awakening  
  
  
  
(What is this feeling? Something is spreading through me...what is it?...I think it's...  
life! I...I'm alive! Ugh, where the hell is that light coming from?)  
  
Moaning, I opened my eyes. There was a glare, and I could hear voices, which   
stopped at the sound of my own. "Who's there?" I cried, for all I could see were shadows.  
  
A figure stepped forward. "Zero..."  
  
I blinked. "...Who are you?"  
  
The glare faded, and I could clearly make out an old man with wild hair and crazy lip fuzz.  
Next to him stood an ebony robot with deep scars beneath his eyes. (Bass), I thought. (Wait,  
how did I know that ?)   
  
The old man smiled evilly. " I am Dr. Wily. Seeing as I created you, however, you may call   
me 'Master'. "  
  
(Master, my ass. I'll flush my head in the toilet before I call YOU by a title of high athority) "Yeah,  
whatever."  
  
Silence. I could feel the tension in the air, so thick an heavy on my shoulders. (For crying out   
loud, somebody say something!!  
  
At long last, Wily spoke. "Tell me your name."  
  
I grunted.."Of all people, I'd expect you to know. It's Zero Omega."  
  
"Today's date and current time."  
  
I sighed. "September 18th, 6:18 P.M." (Oh, yeah. This is a challenge), I thought sarcastically.  
"Are these questions supposed to be hard? Cuz if they are," I said laughing, " I'd hate to see  
what the easy one's are."  
  
Wily said nothing, but instead flashed that smile. (Ugh, that disgusting look on his face makes   
me wanna rip him apart...but, he might tell me something useful.) Slowly, the doctor spoke.  
  
"What...is...your...mission?"  
  
I froze. Something inside me snapped. I could feel something spreading through me...but not  
like that wonderful life feeling I had before. This was different...MUCH different. It was ...evil.  
Brimming with evil. I felt a sinister smlie appear on my face. Ah, yes. The Virus. My face became  
angered and my smile dissappeared.My lips moved.  
  
"Destroy..."  
  
Laughter. "Yes, that's it. After him. He is my nemesis. Our rivalry is what gives me motivation in  
life.But I am growing old. Now go. Destroy him. That's an order."  
  
Destroy him. Of course, My mission is to destroy. Everything else was lost in oblivion at that   
moment of realization.  
  
Even that mad scientist commanding me to slow down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Hero's Last Stand

  
  
The Last Creation  
  
  
Chapter Two---A Hero's Last Stand  
  
*A.N. =This chapter is in Megaman's P.O.V.*  
  
#####################################################################  
  
Sighing, I walked on.  
  
"Rock, I know something's bothering you. Just tell me already."  
  
I stopped and turned to the blonde girl at my side. "The thing is, Roll, I really don't know  
what's wrong. I just have a bad feeling. I think...I think we should get back home."  
  
Roll smiled and placed a hand on my arm. "I know you're worried about Father, but we've  
left him alone before. Besides, Blues is there...I think."  
  
I grinned. Blues did have a habit of vanishing, then returning as mysteriously as he left. "He  
loves Dad as much as we do. I doubt he'll leave him alone."  
  
There was a cold gust of wind, and a red figure appeared, hopping off of the buildings. Roll  
and I watched the graceful movements of this...what was it? "What... was that?" I asked.  
  
Roll frowned. "I don't know." There was another gust of wind, and a whirring sound could   
be heard. A hovercraft flew about 40 feet above us. I examined the craft. (Wait a minute...  
that insignia---oh, my gosh!) I tried to speak, but the words caught in my throat. "Rock! That's  
one of Wily's ships! They're headed for the lab!!"  
  
I grabbed Roll's hand and pulled her into an alley where no one could see us. "No reason to  
worry the civilians. Let's warp back home."  
  
  
  
Luckily, everything was in order. I warped into my armor and told Blues to do the same while  
Roll explained what we saw.  
  
Dr. Light was a bit uncertain. "We don't know for sure if Wily was headed here."  
  
"Still," I said softly, "we won't take any chances. We don't want to lose you."  
  
Nodding slowly, Dr. Light walked over to his computer and typed in a long message. I never   
got to see it, but I knew it was a warning of some sort. I heard the computer voice ask, "Would  
you like a database transfer?" After a pause, it said, "Command acknowledged." Dr. Light  
turned off the computer and silently stood up. "All that's left now." he mumbled quietly,"is to wait."  
  
There was a sudden crash near the door of the lab. As I watched the cloud of smoke rise, I   
noticed that Dr. Light's expression was neither fearful nor troubled, but rather...prepared.He  
was prepared for what was to come.(If Dr. Light can face what's coming), I thought as I readied  
my Buster,(then I can too.)  
  
  
  
  
Just as we had feared, the red figure was back. And this time, he wasn't going to pass us by.  
  
Roll was the first to go. The Crimson Warrior (I'll call him "Red") pinned her to the ground. I   
watched in horror as Red drew his sword.  
  
" NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
But it was too late. Roll lay on her stomach, eyes shut, body sliced in two.  
  
Protoman and I decided to team up against Red, but our efforts were to no avail. Protoman   
held out his shield, but Red cut right through it, and sadly, through him as well.  
  
I wanted to cry. But I had to protect my father. "I guess it's just you and me, Red."  
  
Red got mad. "Silence, fool." He attacked me. I dodged and shot at him, but my attacks didn't  
cause him much damage. He charged at me again. I flipped out of the way, but he caught me  
as I landed. I flew against the wall with a sickening thud. "Too...weak..." I muttered,straining to  
move out of the way.  
  
Red stopped in front of me. "By the way, it's not 'Red". It's Zero...which is what you shall soon   
become!"  
  
(What a way to die), I thought as I braced myself for the killing blow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Out Of Control

  
  
The Last Creation  
  
Chapter Three---Out Of Control  
  
*A.N.=We are now back to Zero's P.O.V. and will remain there for the rest of the story.*  
  
  
I took out the girl, no problem. The red boy was easy. (Some shield.) Like he thought that would  
stop me. The blue boy surprised me. I didn't think he would be a challenge, yet he was faster  
than I had expected. No matter, him being a threat is no more. Now, the doctor...  
  
I approached the aging man. Pity I have to kill him. He seems like such a nice person.  
  
Of course, I wasn't exactly in a nice mood.  
  
Quickly I drew my saber throught the body. Although, I noticed he didn't seem scared, and I  
could've sworn I saw a tear escape his eye before he collapsed to the ground...  
  
Wily laughed maniacally, then began to leave. "Come, Zero. I have more for you."  
  
I sighed. "Yeah, whatever. I'll be there in a minute." As soon as Wily was gone, I fell to my knees.  
"I killed a human..."  
  
"[SO?]" a creepy voice asked me.  
  
"Oh, my God, I killed a human..."  
  
"[WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?]"  
  
"A life...I took a life...an innocent one..."  
  
"[YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO.]"  
  
"But he was innocent! He didn't do anything! It was Wily---" I stopped. "Wily...  
it was his fault. Yes, Wily deserves to die."  
  
"[YES, GO. GO KILL ANOTHER HUMAN.]"  
  
"...But this isn't just a human. It's a monster."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Maverick's Fate

  
  
The Last Creation  
  
Chapter Four--- A Maverick's Fate  
  
  
"[BUT, ZERO, IS WILY THE MONSTER, OR ARE YOU?]"  
  
"Shut up, just SHUT UP, ALRIGHT?!" Damn voice. Ignoring it, I set Light's body on a table. "I'm  
sorry..." I whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. HIs head was so small compared to my hand.  
A drop of water fell on Light's lab coat, washing away a small bit of blood. "A...leak?" No. Not a  
roof leak. I was crying.  
  
"[STOP, YOU FOOL. YOU ARE EVIL. YOU HAYE NO EMOTIONS EXCEPT ANGER,  
HATRED, AND TRICKERY.]"  
  
"Who the hell are you, anyway?"  
  
"[I AM THE VIRUS. I AM YOU.]"  
  
"YOU ARE NOT ME!!" I shouted. "I AM ZERO OMEGA!! I AM NOT A VIRUS!! I HAVE A  
FREE WILL, AND I WILL USE IT TO MY FULL POWER!!!"  
  
"[YOU WANT TO KILL WILY, AND I JUST WANT YOU TO DESTROY HUMANS.   
TAKE CARE OF WILY, AND WE'RE BOTH SATISFIED.]"  
  
"..."  
  
"[ZERO?]"  
  
"I'm thinking,"  
  
"[YOU HAVE A FREE WILL, SO , WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH IT?]"  
  
I snapped again. "[KILL THAT DAMNED SON-OF-A-BITCH BASTARD WHO   
THINKS HE'S MY MASTER!!!]"  
  
Oh, God, I sounded like the Virus. (Screw that, I've got a job to do.)  
  
I finally caught up with Wily, and was about to give him a piece of my mind when he pointed  
to a tall building and said simply. "Destroy it."  
  
I did, and it gave me such pleasure that it scared me for a moment.  
  
Behind me I heard Wily begin to cackle wildly. It echoed through my head, that horrible sound  
I had heard just 15 minutes ago in Light's lab...  
  
Bass stood there, too, with a chaotic grin on his face. (I'll take care of him later), I thought.  
(Wily first.)  
  
(That damn laugh...) I shuddered. I'd make sure that he'd never laugh again...  
  
He was done in easy. Bass too for that matter.  
  
Innocent or not, by killing Wily, I was sent into a rampage I'd never forget. But now I had  
nothing to do. With Wily dead, I had no one to take orders from. Not that I'd follow them,  
bit at least I'd have something to do.  
  
I looked about over the ruins that lay in front of me. The corners of my mouth began to twitch.  
They pulled upwards. My lips parted and my teeth shone through. My jaws unclenched, and a  
sound escaped my mouth. It began to intensify, and before I knew it, I was laughing insanely.  
  
And I couldn't stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Epilogue

  
  
The Last Creation  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
You're probably asking yourselves, "That was it?". As far as I can tell, yes, that's it. However,  
don't forget that this event took place in 20XX. Megaman X wasn't discovered until 21XX. So,  
that leaves us with 30 years where we don't know what the hell Zero was up to. Maybe Wily's  
death caused Zero to de-activate, and he just happened to, coincedentally, awaken 30 years  
later. Maybe he spent 30 years going wherever the road took him and destroyed anything and  
everything that got in his way. Or, hey, for all I know he got tired of being bored and broke and   
became a male stripper. Who knows?...I sure don't. So, I leave it up to you, dear readers, to   
determine the fate of the body...the spirit of the One named...  
  
Zero Omega. 


End file.
